Dumped and Desired: Improved
by VanillaxScent
Summary: After blacking out from the kidnap and abuse, I found hope in a person who can keep me alive. This boy... is a man. He will struggle with me through the life I've been recently dumped into. I would never intend for him to get hurt, but I must remember who he is and who I am. Disclaimer: Don't own twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been looking at Dumped and Desired and thought it can be improved. I'm back with a new plot and surprises! The person who adopted this story hasn't done anything, so I'm taking matters into my own hands… please enjoy the improved version of Dumped and Desired. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or it's characters. This plot I own so stealers will pay!**

**Bella's POV**

It was a normal day, just like any other day in the streets of Volterra. The sun was shining, the market sellers were advertising by yelling at the top of their lungs, while making good business and young children were playing and laughing. I sat in my usual spot; by the drizzling, marble water fountain with a notebook sitting on my lap and a pen in my left hand. What can I write about? I feel so… lost… no inspiration. How rude of me. I guess you don't know who I am. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm 18 years old. People call me Bella for short but I prefer the sound of my real name. I'm a struggling writer today; and hopefully, I will turn into a rich and famous author tomorrow. Just wait… it will happen. Oh who am I kidding? I'm just sitting down with a frustrating writers block and-

"You're coming with me!" It was the most threating voice I've ever heard, but it still held innocence to it. When my eyes looked up to see who this mysterious scary man was, my 'Not so innocent' mind betrayed me. I looked up to see a gorgeous pale man, with sparkling eyes and bronze locks. Slowly I opened my mouth to let out, (what I thought would be) a gasp; baffled by the beauty that stood before me; but my brain was on red alert trying to escape this horrific situation.

"Say anything and you will be dead before they finish you!" He growled lowly, while pulling me to him and dragging me harshly towards an alley. My feet were protesting and tried to hold some ground, but shockingly this creep had inhuman strength and managed to pull me along more fiercely. He made it look effortless like he's carrying a feather. Also, why does his body feel as cold as ice? What? I can't help but notice because of the way he held me.

"Get off me you idiot! Who do you think you are?" I used all my strength to push him away; but that move must've made him angrier.

"I was implying for you to shut up you bitch!" One solid slap across my face… and that was all it took before I slipped into total darkness….

**Edwards POV **

All I needed was one human to get the job done. I didn't care who it was. Just as long as they would have a power that satisfied the Volturi's needs, so they can grant me and my sister Alice, our freedom. We missed the Cullen's. They were our true family. The sad thing was; we had a debt to pay. They wouldn't accept money. Jane would've accepted me sacrificing my life as a payment, but that's Jane being her natural scary self… and that is another story I can't explain. Aro was always interested in Alice's future- seeing powers. He always was fascinated by the idea of me reading minds. To pay off our bill, both Alice and I had to give 20 years of service to the Volturi. She was afraid to let go of her soul mate Jasper; but he knew she would return to him, and they will be able to carry on their love story. As for myself, I don't have anyone, so I wasn't going to miss a special someone. We were made members of the elite guard. On the first day, it wasn't very pleasant as we received death glares, and unwelcoming gestures. After a while they all seemed to warm up to us and welcomed us in as family. Jane still hates me till this very day, but she took a shine to Alice. Of course it would happen… Alice is a lovable creature. You can't seem to hate her.

Hello…. I think I found the one! Gross… that sounds disgusting to say and I don't mean it in the romantic way. As beautiful as the girl looks from this angle; she seems too… plain and vulnerable. However, I feel that she does have a power because I can't read her mind. Why can't I read her mind? She's a mystery… a mystery for the Volturi to take time and solve. Right…. It's time to go to work. Slowly, but quickly, I came out of the shadows. I had to look terrifying so she won't even dare speak in my presence.

"You're coming with me!" I yelled in her face as I approached her while she was sitting down on the edge of the water fountain. It was a stupid idea of me to give her the chance to look up. I noticed her mouth was in a little 'o' shape ready to let out a desperate scream for help.

"Say anything and you will be dead before they finish you!" I growled lowly, while pulling her towards me and dragged her harshly towards the dark alley. Her stubborn feet were protesting and tried to hold some ground, but I used my inhuman strength to pull her along. I was making it look to easy.

"Get off me you idiot! Who do you think you are?" That rude comment and push was her fatal mistake.

"I was implying for you to shut up you bitch!" One solid slap across her face… and that was all it took before she slipped into total darkness. I think my action will leave a permanent scar on her face.

**Bella's Pov**

**UGH! **My head was hurting, and my body felt numb. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a cold tiled floor. Where was I? In hell? No… Hell couldn't have fancy Italian artwork on walls, and some blurry looking angels staring at me with dangerous yet happy faces. Angels? What? I quickly shot up terrified. At least my body was still healthy. But there was something telling me… my health won't last too long in this place.

"She has awake everyone, how Marvellous." A man with raven coloured long hair stalked towards me. He reminds me of a modern day Dracula. He was dressed in an expensive black suit.

"My young child, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aro. These two men are my brothers." He gestured towards two men sitting on thrones. Both of them looked beautiful, but each held a sinister look.

"My name is Marcus. And this is Brother Caius." The man with brown hair and a bored expression introduced himself and his brother; the blonde haired man with a look you fear because it feels as if he is not staring at you… but through you.

"Master what's the verdict?" The big brown doors flung open as a bronze haired man strode into the room. He looked familiar.

"You! You bastard! Why did you bring me here?" I yelled so loudly echoed filled the room. As I looked around, I saw the entire angel like people, staring at me with stun look on their faces.

"Child, may I see you hand?" Aro calmly asked but all I could do was stare at him with confusion. What did he just say? Gradually, he reached for my hand and looked at it; as if he was staring into a crystal ball like a fortune teller.

"Felix… Demitri… **TAKE EDWARD TO THE DUGEON!**" I didn't understand the names of these people, who they were or what was happening. When I turned myself around I saw that idiot being grabbed by two other men. One was big. When I mean big I mean… Wow… incredible hulk size. The other was tiny, skinny, but looked strong enough to hold this 'Edward' down.

"What the hell? This is an outrage!" Edward screamed while struggling to get out of Felix and Demitri's grip. After a while, they managed to get him out the room.

"I am so sorry you had to see this child." He apologised while smiling a creepy smile.

"Alice. You are free to go. Don't worry about your brother. He will return home one day. Now leave before I change my mind!" He shouted sternly at this pixie-like girl I didn't notice was standing in the room. I didn't take much notice of what was going on around me because it was a lot to take in.

"Um... yes master." She was afraid to speak clearly. She curtsied in front of Aro and quickly ran out. It looked as though she glided out. Aro turned his attention back to me.

"Isabella…. Welcome to your new home." He stated. How did he know my name? I swallowed down any courage I had turning around to look at each of the angels or rather should I say demon angels, which were wearing black outfits and had glaring faces shooting through me. Home?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight its characters.**

**A/n: This is an Alec and Bella story. The plot developing won't state anything obvious till later chapters so you can't tell what will happen.**

**Bella's Pov **

Home? No! No way! This can't be home! I'd rather go to hell! Edward was close to escort me there!

"As… kind as the offer is… I have a family waiting for me to get back home." I shyly spoke slightly turning away to make an escape. Before I could try, an angelic voice called out to me.

"Typical…. Edward picked out a wimp." I turned back round to see a blonde girl. She's dainty, short and only looks 12 years old. Her face and voice sang the word: innocent, but the look on her face and the harsh words she spat out would describe: pure evil.

"My name is Jane, Isabella. Can I show you something?" Her eyes suddenly sparkled with amusement rather than the dullness it held a few seconds ago.

"Um… ok..." Was this a trick question? Jane walked out of the room; her head held high. I could've sworn I heard a slight smirk from her. When she returned she stood in front of me. She wasn't alone though. She held a tight grasp to a young boy. He looked the same age as her, probably a bit younger. The boy had mixed race skin and a doomed expression on his face.

"This… is how we eat." Suddenly, fangs started to slowly grow out of Jane's mouth. My eyes widen at the sight in front of me. I was speechless and didn't know how to react to this 'demonstration.'

"Mm... such tempting… blood." In a few seconds Jane's mouth descended on the poor innocent boy's neck. All I could do was stare horrified and amazed. She's not human… none of these people are! The boy couldn't scream. Jane kept biting his neck and drinking him as if it was a source for her living! It's as if I can feel what that boy was feeling. The ripping of the skin, fangs sinking deep down and worse of all the pain it caused. He then sank to the floor… lifeless.

"This is what we eat Isabella." Jane obviously states smiling evilly.

"Master." She nodded at Aro walking back to the place she stood in.

"She is right. We all eat like that child. Now you know our secret, you can't leave this place... ever!" Aro spoke.

It was all too much! I couldn't take it! The fangs! The blood! That poor boy having to suffer for absolutely nothing! And death. Death becomes peaceful when you are put to eternal rest. Why do I suddenly feel light headed? My eyes started drooping and my head couldn't concentrate. **FOCUS ISABELLA! FOCUS! ** Everything became a huge blur as I turned to look at everyone in the room. All of them slowly revealed their fangs and evil faces plastered on them. These creatures might look like angels… but I knew what they really were. Vampires! Blood drinkers! Demons of the dark! Cold hearted as well as they might be cold skin, like when I felt Edward. Was he one too? Well whatever happens to him, I hope he burns in hel-

"Aggh!" I screamed both hands on my head trying to calm myself. I took heavy breaths, as I could feel my heart ripping apart and my muscles clenching tightly together. Was it just me or did the walls seem to be like they were closing in? Darkness took over me again as I fell down on the floor with a loud thud. I couldn't take it. It was too much! Please let me die!

**Alec's Pov**

I ran to the woman when I noticed she fainted. Poor girl. Slowly, I crouched down in front of her to check her pulse. She was still alive; just shocked. It was a shame. Edward vowed that he can bring back a human worthy to become a powerful Volturi vampire. If it worked, both Alice and he can return safely to their coven, and their debt would've been paid off. As weak and scared this lady portrays to be, there was something about her… She would make a beautiful vampire, but why would she care for me? I'll forever be stuck in a body of a little boy at 12 years old! She looks plain and vulnerable, but holds deep beauty within. Why am I feeling and thinking this? It's just another woman like all the rest! The same that looks at me strangely because I behave too mature for my 'age.' I didn't feel thirsty or vengeful, so my fangs sank down and my teeth were back to normal.

"Brother?" Jane snapped me out of my thoughts. I stood up and went to stand back in my place looking down nervously.

"It would seem that young Alec has taken a shine to Isabella. When she wakes up, you will guard her young man. You will show her around and make her feel at ease. When the time comes you will change her. Understood?" It wasn't Aro who gave those orders; it turned out to be Marcus.

"Yes Master. I understand." I nodded and bowed before the leaders.

"Santiago? We need some assistance." Caius gestured Santiago to Isabella.

"Of course Master." With his rapid vampire speed, he carefully picked up Isabella and walked out the door. I quickly followed ignoring my sister trying to order me back to the hall and leave Isabella alone. In a few second I opened the door to the guest room. Santiago placed Isabella on the bed.

"You do realise you have no chance kid? She is a woman. You are a little boy." He smirked when he spoke with his Spanish accent.

"You don't think I don't know that?" I spat out harshly at him.

"Calm down Peter Pan. You remember the story? Wendy grows up, falls in love with someone else. She leaves Peter still as a tiny heartbroken boy. How sad (!)" The ending to his little speech was sarcastic. It was painful to hear the example because all if it will come true.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, pushing him with great force out the room. Then I slammed the door hard on his face. I could just hear quiet murmuring coming from Isabella lips. In a flash I was standing by the bed, bending down and whispering in her ear: "I miei sguardi potrebbe ingannare, ma so che vedrete il vero me. Sotto questo sguardo di un giovane ragazzo è un uomo maturo. Mi può sembrare come se quasi non mostrano emozioni, ma devi beilive quando dico che c'è un anima e il cuore dentro. Ti prego di non giudicare me, come io promice di proteggerti. Sarò quello che vuoi che io sia. Un amico, una guardia o anche un amante. Avete la mia parola, la mia bella Isabella."

(Translation: My looks may deceive you, but I know you will see the real me . Underneath this look of a young boy is a mature man. I may look as though I hardly show emotion, but you have to beilive when I say that there's a soul and heart within. I beg of you not to judge me, as I promice to protect you. I'll be whatever you want me to be. A friend, a guard or even a lover. You have my word, my beautiful Isabella.)

**(A/n: Ok this chapter wasn't that good, but the story gets better. It has so many things going on, and I'm trying my best to include all I can. About the fangs: I thought it will be different. It adds a little more tension in the setting. Plus it gave Jane something to do which added more scariness to her character. About Alecs and Jane age: It is said in the Twilight guide they were changed at the age of 12 or 13. If I made Alec alot younger than Bella, then they will struggle and develop a relationship together . It will prove they have real love. I didn't want them to get together straight away. If I added the 'age' difference, it creates lot of drama and emotion. I know some parts wont make sense. I'm doing the best I can. If you have advice, feedback or pointings out of minor mistakes please say. Critical feedback is welcomed but please ****nothing too harsh.****) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its characters.

A/N: To all my readers out there, you have been so wonderful with positive reviews and patience. I know it sounds as if I have given up on this story; but the truth is that school life gets in the way as well as a huge case of long-term writers block. I must take the time to thank you for the reviews (even if there's not many), because it gives me hope to carry on this story; knowing I'm not a bad writer. It's inspiring to see that there are some who are willingly taking the time to read my work, so I can grow as a writer. I am thankful! I know this is a (very, very) late update, but hopefully it's up to a good standard and was worth waiting for. Once again: Thank you! This story wouldn't have been updated if it weren't for you.

Bella's Pov

'_Avette la Mia __parola__, la Mia Bella Isabella.' _ Those words were swirling around my head, as the echo began to fade each second. It sounded so… beautiful. The words whispered were passionate and intoxicating as sin. Slowly, my body started to return to its normal state and began to move. My muscles ached a little and acted a bit stiff. With a stir – and a delicate moan, my eyelids flickered and shot right open. "Aggh!" I let out a startled scream as I jolted back towards the headboard; gripping the piece of silk material of the bed covers to my chest. Standing in front of me, was a boy, dressed in black attire, who looked like the age of a mere teenager.

"My apologies for the rude awakening, Miss Isabella. My name is Alec Volturi, and I have been appointed as your guard." He spoke so respectful and formal; but he sounded as if he was from a different time period.

"Ho… Ho… How old are you?" I stuttered with curiosity in my voice.

"That's not important. It… doesn't matter." Alec replied with a hint of sadness as his eyes fell to the floor. Suddenly, I felt my heart breaking for this little boy. I didn't understand how the question could affect him in such a deep way. When I started to think about the reason, the memories from the past 24 hours; came flooding back to me.

"You! You are one of them! You are a va... vamp..." Even after enduring rest, my mind is still on-edge about the current events that I've just witness.

"A vampire, Miss Isabella? Yes I'm a vampire. This is why I have inhuman beauty to allure my prey, and why I also look very young for my age. I was turned into an immortal at the physical age of twelve-years old, but in retrospect, I'm over one-hundred years old." All I could do was open my mouth in shock. The jaw-dropping news was hard to take in. It wasn't possible! I tried to speak, but no words escaped out of my mouth. With a heavy sigh, he continued to talk as he noticed the discomfort in my expression and body language.

"I could understand why you want nothing to do with this life. I'm sorry for taking it away from you. Truth is: from time to time, I start thinking about wanting freedom from this life-style. I envy you Miss Isabella, because even though you might not see it, you still have a chance to live the life you want." Words were not strong enough, to describe the power of that emotional speech. The confession made want to hug and comfort him; telling him that he shouldn't lose hope in life. Also, I urged to tell him that I could be his hope which can keep him from feeling sorrowful about himself. I got out of the bed and hugged him with all my might.

"Please… Don't ever lose faith in yourself." My whisper had a harsh crack to it, because I was trying to swallow in the tears that were about to stream down my face.

Alec's Pov

For once in my life, I felt love. The love I have for my twin sister Jane was different compared to this. My past wasn't a bed of roses. Jane and I suffered neglect from our so-called parents, so it wouldn't be a surprise that their behaviour would have an effect and tear down the small piece of humanity I had. My humanity was replaced by a frozen heart in my immortal life. Somehow, Miss Isabella ignited the warmth I used to have… and I liked it.

"Grazie Isabella." At first, the affectionate hug was hard to deliver to her; but slowly I returned the affectionate hug. I wish time could slow down and let me enjoy being cradled in her arms. Why must fate do this? Why must I develop feelings for a beautiful woman who will see me as nothing more than a little boy she pities for? She deserves a lot of love from a man who is worthy of her. I can give it to her within time, but I know that she will never look at me in that way.

Santiago's Pov (It will probably be only for this chapter. If you like his Pov and want more for further chapters, Let me know)

Having the human around would only cause a lot of trouble. Her name has _''problema''_ written all over her. Until she is changed, Alec will have to babysit her. How ironic, because physically, it looks like she would be taking care of him. Poor boy. She is only setting up Alec for heartbreak. I wouldn't deny why he is _en amour _with her. Even if she is plain-looking on the outside; there is something _especial _about her on the inside. I can't lay my finger on it, but there is something about this 'Isabella' character, that leaves everyone curious to solve the mystery about her. After I finished my dinner, Aro requested that I had to check up on Isabella, and report if there was any trouble.

Once I arrived outside the room, I knocked on the door at least three times. There was no answer, so I slowly turned the door handle, to peak in the room. It was hard to tell at first, but once I pushed the door a little further, I gasped quietly at the scene that was lying in front of me. Alec Volturi and Isabella… were hugging. The look Alec's eyes, told me that he saw it as more than just an innocent display of comfort. I pulled back the door, which resulted in a soft thud; but Alec was too enticed with the affection Isabella was giving him, to notice any sound.

I turned around hastily, wanting to escape the scene I just saw, but I ended up meeting Heidi's eyes which were lit up by confusion. "Is something wrong Santiago?" She asked with concern.

"_Ella es un grand problema! Si se quedal aqua port un secundo, que solo isba a causa mas problema. Alec s'enamoura d'Una muer mayo que solo le romprai el coran! Aro débet ester fera de su mente para penser que este hombre tienne pointal de convertisse en un polder vampire Volturi! Ella solo démaria a __uno__ de los giardias de élite précisons Aro, rotas y sin émotionnes para toma la éternisa! Alec es un niño que no puée ver Lo que es porque est ci ego pour el amour. Ella va a arriva la réputation de los Volturi si algue no la malaria proton!'' _

(Translation: She is a huge problem! If she stays here for another second, she would only cause more trouble. Alec is falling in love with an older woman who would only break his heart! Aro must be out of his mind to think that this human has potential of becoming a powerful Volturi vampire! She would only leave one of Aro's precious élite guards, broken and emotionless for eternity! Alec is a child who can't see what she is because he is blind by love. She will ruin the Volturi's reputation if someone doesn't kill her soon!) 

I know she wouldn't be able to understand my Spanish rant, but I had to let out all my frustrated feelings. I knew if I spoke in English; then it will make me pay huge consequences because I insulted one of the masters. Leaving Heidi confused, I stormed off towards my room to calm down. If I have to do anything else that involves this 'Isabella', then she would need to pray that Alec would be able to protect her; otherwise she will be lying on her death-bed in an instant.

(A/N: Any critical feedback is welcome, just please make sure it's not too harsh. About Santiago's outburst: I don't know Spanish and I used Google translate. Most of the words might not be correct and I apologise for that. I am aware there are different kinds of Spanish, so you might notice there could be a mixture of words from different Spanish language. I tried my best with the translation, but it was Google Translate and Microsoft word that 'suggested' the words. I thought the rant in his language would give his character a fiery personality that displays a lot of anger from time to time.

Please review and try spreading the word about the fanfic so I can get a range of audience that have different opinions. Lastly, I hope you like the update and Thank you!)


End file.
